The Course of Events
by sophk
Summary: Destiny in the predetermined, irresistible, course of events. Do you believe is Destiny? Rossi does. Now, he just needs to convince Hotch that he should follow his. Please review.
1. First Meeting

**_The Course of Events_**

* * *

 _"_ _There's nowhere you can be_

 _that isn't where you're meant to be..."_

 _―_ _John Lennon_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: First Meeting_**

The Friday after Christmas, DC got hit with a major snowstorm. It was one of those perfect snow days, sunny and almost a foot of snow on the ground. Aaron had the day off, so he and Jack decided they should go spend the afternoon sledding. They got dressed in their warm snow clothes and loaded up the sled in search of the perfect hill at the park over by the FBI Academy. Seemed like everyone had the same idea that day. They marched up the hill and rode down together a few times and then Jack decided he wanted to do it by himself. Aaron went over and stood at the base of the hill with the other parents.

He noticed an attractive woman standing next to him, at least he assumed under the purple parka, pink knit hat and large sunglasses she was attractive. "They are having a blast today, aren't they?" He casually mentioned.

"Of course, who doesn't love sledding? And it is a beautiful day. Which one is yours?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"The little boy at the top of hill with the red cap. And yours?" he asked.

"The little girl at top in the neon pink jacket." She pointed her out.

Jack came hurling down the hill; his Dad cheered him on.

Three quarters of the way down the hill, another little boy on a sled in the middle of the pack lost control; there was a piled up. Aaron and the other grownups ran over to make sure everyone was all right. A little girl was tossed from her sled and sitting in the snow. Aaron helped her up, the woman he had just been talking with walked over.

"Are you okay, Allison?" She questioned.

"Yeah, that kid ran into me." Allison protested.

"Dad, he ran into me, too." Jack muttered as he came over pulling his sled. Aaron and the woman just smiled at each other.

"Jack, that sometimes happens when you're sledding." His Dad informed him. "No one is to blame."

The woman smiled, "Your Dad is right and at least the snow is soft to land in. Come on Allison it is time for us to go. Did you tell the nice man thank you for helping you up?"

"Thank you, bye." Allison smiled at him.

"Enjoy the rest of your day. Jack, watched out for the other guys." She laughed and put her hand on the little boy's head.

"I will, bye" Jack smirked.

"It was nice talking with you. Have a good evening." Aaron smiled. "Bye, Allison"

When Jack and Aaron left the park and decided to stop to get something hot to drink. Aaron opened the door of Starbucks and held it for the people exiting, a woman and little girl.

"We seem to keep running into each other." The woman remarked.

She no longer had on her hat and sunglasses. Now he could see her beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair. He stared at her for a moment. "Yes, we do." Aaron confirmed.

"No more sledding accidents, right?" She teased Jack.

Jack shrugged, "No."

"Good, by the way we highly recommend the hot cocoa, bye." She added.

"Thank you for the recommendation. It was nice seeing you again." Aaron smiled.

"Bye" Allison waved.

Aaron was putting Jack to bed and they were talking about how much fun they had today.

"It was funny that we saw that little girl and her Mom again. They were really nice." Jack commented.

"Yes, they were. Who knows maybe we will see them again sometime at the park." Aaron said as he kissed Jack good night, "Love you, buddy."

Aaron walked out of the room; he wished he would have talked with her a little more. She wasn't wearing a wedding band, he had noticed that; a missed opportunity. Maybe he and Jack would go sledding at the park again tomorrow. After all, Jack had so much fun today.


	2. Second Meeting

**_Chapter 2: Second Meeting_**

* * *

It's the end of February, and the team has just returned from St. Paul after working on a case. Hotch arrived at the office early and checked his messages. There is one from Caroline Ryan, a Federal Prosecutor, he returned the call.

"Caroline Ryan" she answered.

"Ms. Ryan, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI, returning your call. You need an evaluation done?" He questioned.

"Thank you for calling me back. It's the Dean B. Gervich Case, and a colleague recommended you to do the evaluation of him." She gave him an overview of the case.

Gervich was found guilty three years ago of killing five people and was sentenced to life without parole. At the time of the killings he was sixteen years old. His new lawyer is trying to have the sentence amended to serving his time in a mental hospital. Claiming he is mentally ill and didn't know what he was doing at the time of the killings.

Hotch agreed that he would conduct the interview within the next couple of days. And have the report to her by the beginning of next week.

Late on Sunday afternoon, he called, "Carrie Ryan" she answered quickly.

"Ms. Ryan, this is Aaron Hotchner from the BAU." He hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be in your office on a Sunday afternoon. I have your report for the Gervich Case. I have a meeting over by your office tomorrow and I will drop it off If you have any questions, after reading you can give me a call." He stated.

"That will be fine, I am working second chair in another case so I may not be here, just leave it with my assistant. I'm guessing there are no surprises in the report; my opinion after seeing the interview of three years ago that he was a sixteen year-old psychopath. He showed no remorse for anything he did. I talked with his Mother last week for over three hours, she knew there was something wrong but couldn't get him help. So, if you disagree with my assessment I would be shocked." She commented.

"I'm impressed, no you won't be shocked by the evaluation." He smiled. He did find himself being slightly amused and intrigued by her.

"Well, I will let you get back to your weekend and I think I will leave and go start mine. Thank you for all your help on this case. And you probably have received an email, but the hearing is set for next Thursday morning at 9:00 A.M. So I will see you then." Carrie confirmed.

"Yes, I have it on my calendar." He assured her. "Enjoy what's left of your weekend."

"You, too, bye" She replied as she hung up.

He stopped by the next afternoon to drop off the report. Ms. Ryan wasn't in; she was in court. He left the report with her assistant.

On Thursday morning he arrived at the hearing by 8:50. He saw Ms. Ryan sitting up front at the table. Her assistant leaned over and whispered something to her. She stood and walked toward him, "Agent Hotchner, I'm Carrie Ryan, it is nice to meet you. Thank you for doing this. You will be the second expert I call this morning." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, also." He said. As she walked back to the table, he kept thinking they had met before, but couldn't place where or when.

Ms. Ryan presented her case; first she called a doctor who had an interviewed Gervich last week. Then she called SSA Aaron Hotchner to the stand. She had him explain in detail what he did at the FBI.

"How many psychopaths or sociopaths have you profiled?" She questioned.

"Hundreds" He replied.

Then she asked him to tell her about his evaluation of Gervich. For the next ten minutes he went into the detail about why Gervich was a _textbook psychopath_ and why he should not be in a low security mental facility. He did a very impressive job. Gervich's attorney did not have any questions for him.

When he finished he went back to his seat, but stayed to listen to Ryan's closing statement to the Judge. She included facts of the killing of five friends, showing no remorse, no visitations by anyone in three years and once again that he was a violent psychopath. Who if he ever got the chance he would kill again. Aaron was extremely impressed with Caroline Ryan.

After the hearing, she went walked over, "Agent Hotchner, thank you so much for your work on the case."

"You did an excellent job." He acknowledged.

"Thank you. Well, I have another case within in the hour, I will let you know the outcome of this one. Have a good day." She smiled. "Oh, by the way did you and your son enjoy the hot cocoa?" She said as she left the courtroom.

He remembered where he had met her.

Hotch was in his office finishing reports when Rossi walked in, "How did court go today?"

"Very well. The prosecutor was very good at her job. Control the courtroom from the beginning." Hotch said with a smile.

"This prosecutor is she pretty?" Rossi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is not what I meant, she was just very efficient at presenting the argument. But, yes she is very pretty." Hotch replied.

"What are you not telling me?" Rossi smirked. He could tell by the look on his friend's face that there was more to this story.

Hotch's dimples appeared, "There is nothing else really" he paused. "When we had a snow day the end of December, Jack and I were at the park sledding. I talked with this very nice woman, she was with her little girl. Then Jack and I stopped for hot chocolate after sledding and they were just leaving the coffee shop. And today, she was the Federal Prosecutor. I don't know, we seem to keep running into each other."

"Destiny? Maybe she is the one for you and Jack." Rossi suggested. "What is the Lewis Carroll quote, _what I tell you three times is true_. Maybe something is trying to tell you she is the one."

"Or it could just be that we live in the same city. It is just a coincidence." He rolled his eyes.

"Call it whatever you want. But, you are thinking about her. Have a good evening." Rossi mused. "Destiny" He repeated one more time as left the room.

Hotch shook his head, "Destiny."

Just before five o'clock his phone rang, "Agent Hotchner."

"Hello, this is Carrie Ryan. I just thought I would let you know that the Judge agreed with us. So, I wanted to thank you again for your evaluation." She told him.

"He made the right decision, Gervich was not someone we wanted back on the street. By the way, I was impressed with the way you controlled the hearing today and the closing statement sealed the case." He commented.

Carrie replied, "Controlled, that an interesting word to use. I just thought I was doing my job. Well, it's getting late and I still have work to do. And I'm sure you need to get back to your family. Thank you, again."

"I still have some work to do, also. You're not going out to celebrate your win tonight?" he questioned.

"No, I'm leaving early in the morning for New York to work on a case. So, I guess any celebrating on my part will have to wait. Well, it was nice to finally meet you. Have a good evening." She told him.

He smiled "Well, congratulations on this case and good luck with the one in New York. It was nice meeting you today, too. And Jack and I both enjoyed the hot chocolate. Thanks for the recommendation."

A few weeks later, they were on the jet returning from a case. Dave sat down across from Hotch, "Did you ever call the Federal Prosecutor and ask her out?"

"No, I have been busy. The last time we talked she was on her way to New York to work on a case." He remarked.

"Too bad, but if it is destiny you will see her again. The powers of the universe will bring her back to you." Dave assured him.

"Sorry, to disappoint you, but I think I missed that opportunity." Hotch nodded.


	3. Third Meeting & the Blue Ridge Mountains

**_Chapter 3: Third Meeting & Blue Ridge Mountains_**

* * *

At the beginning of April, at 10:00 P.M, on a Thursday, Hotch received a call from Matt Cruz, Section Chief.

"Hotch, I just got a call from the Director. There is a hostage situation in the Blue Ridge Mountains, the State Police have asked for our assistance. Also, he requested that Agent Caroline Ryan from the Training Academy be the lead negotiator in this situation. I just talked with her; she is available to go. They want the team there first thing in the morning. Which means you need to leave around 4:00 A.M. You may want to call or text Agent Ryan, and let her know the details on the departure time. I will send you her number and all the case files." Cruz stated.

"Thank you. I will contact Ryan and the team immediately. Tell the State Police I will talk with them in the morning before we leave." Hotch confirmed.

Hotch placed the call. He wondered why they are having her run the negotiation instead of a member of the BAU.

She answered, "Carrie Ryan."

"This is Aaron Hotchner, from the BAU. Chief Cruz said you would be traveling with us to negotiate the hostage situation in the Blue Ridge Mountains."

"Yes, he did call and I will be working on the case." She replied.

"Is this the Carrie Ryan, who was working as Federal Prosecutor the last time we met?" He asked. "And a sledding instructor the first time we met?"

"Yes, it is. I was assigned to the Department of Justice as a Special Prosecutor for the last few months. But, I have been with the bureau for ten years, assigned to the California Bureau and Homeland Security during that time. For the last two years I had been teaching advanced classes at the FBI Academy in Interrogation, Negotiation, and Profiling and working in the field. Really, Agent Hotchner, I am qualified." She said trying to justify why she was assigned to this case.

"I'm sure you are or the Director would not recommended that you conduct the negotiation. We will be leaving in the morning at 4:00 A.M. I will be sending you all the information we have at the moment. See you in the morning, Agent Ryan." Hotch said.

She replied, "Good night, Agent Hotchner."

Agent Ryan arrived at the BAU's jet around 3:50; Hotch was seated going over the files. "Good morning, Agent Hotchner" She smiled.

"You can call me Hotch." He said as the other members of the team boarded the jet.

Hotch did the introductions; he explained to them that she would be the lead negotiator. "Since it is a father and his daughters. She may have a better connection with him. Garcia, what do you have?"

Garcia reviewed the case. "William 'Bill' Halley, 35, walked into his former Mother-In-Law house yesterday at 1:00 P.M with a gun and kidnapped his four daughters. He tied up the Mother-In-Law. He and his soon-to-be ex-wife are in an ugly custody battle and she has been refusing to let him see his daughters. Halley is ex-military, Army, three tours in the Middle East in the last five years, excellent military record. The girls are Carolyn, age 10, Megan, age 8, Elizabeth 'Lizzie,' age 5 and Pollyanna, age 2. From everything I found he has been a good father, nothing on record of any abuse of any kind against the girls or the ex. But, I will keep digging."

Hotch stated "Garcia pull all the information on him and his daughters you can locate."

"Garcia, please include everything about the girls lives. Schools, hobbies, teams, what they like to do. Never know what might come in handy. Thank you" Ryan requested.

"Who is attached to that voice, please?" Garcia questioned.

"Carrie Ryan, nice to meet you, Garcia." Carrie told her.

"Welcome, Carrie." Garcia replied.

"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch said. "We will pick up the SUVs at the airport and then meet the State Police at the base of the mountain. It is about a two hour trip up the mountain to the cabin."

"No quicker way in?" Morgan asked.

"According to the locals, on horseback it could be done in an hour. But, it's a tough ride. We have too much equipment." Hotch said.

"I'm negotiating, I can go in on horseback. I'm an experienced rider, mountain terrain will not be a problem. That will give me a chance to open communications before the kids are up and he gets distracted. And I need to make the first contact this morning." Ryan said.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Hotch said.

"No problem, I have done a lot of mountain riding." Ryan answered harshly.

"I will make the call." He said.

The rest of them continued to go over the files. Hotch returned, "They will have a horse ready and waiting for you. We should be landing within thirty minutes."

Carrie moved to a seat in the back of the plane to go over the bio of the girls. Hotch moved back across from her. "Are you all right with all of this?" He questioned.

"All of what?" She snapped. "Riding in, negotiating is what I do. So, I know what I am walking into. Does the cabin have electricity? If not we should take a few extra phones, so he can communicate with us. Chances are he hadn't planned to do this. Get food for the girls, milk, cheerios, water, candy and other kid food. I can tell the Dad food is on the way, maybe gain some trust. Also, have them get some coloring books and crayons. That will keep the girls busy, while I talk with Dad. Oh, and a couple of extra blankets. Mountain cabins are chilly and damp."

Hotch nodded, "I will make the call and have them waiting for us. Anything else, I can do for you?"

"Not at this moment" Ryan replied and returned to reading her file.

He made the call to get the supplies. They landed and drove to foot of the mountain.

They arrived at the bottom of the mountain, State Police are waiting on them. Hotch introduced the team.

"I'm Captain Lance Roberts, thanks for coming, the agent that is going with us will ride from here." He stated.

"That would be me." Ryan said putting her jacket on.

He looked at Hotch and then at Ryan, "Don't get me wrong, honey, but I'm not sure you are cut out for this trip. It's a hour-long ride and difficult terrain. Certainly not a pleasure ride." Captain Roberts said sounding very condescending.

The team could tell that Hotch was pissed by that statement. But, before he could reprimand the Captain, Ryan stepped over by them.

"Captain, you will addressed me as Agent Ryan or Ryan. I am an experienced rider. Now, let's get going, I need to make first contact with him this morning." She stated controlling her anger.

"Yes, ma'am" Captain Roberts replied.

Ryan mounted the horse and they started their ride.

Hotch and Rossi walked back to the SUV. Rossi noticed Hotch looked concerned, "She will be all right." Rossi assured.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Roberts. If he calls her honey one more time, she may shoot him." Hotch said. They both smile.

The supplies are loaded in Hotch's SUV and started their drive up to the cabin.

Ryan arrived at the base camp the Police have set up. Five officers meet them. "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Davis, I'm in charge of the SWAT team." He said.

"Caroline Ryan, FBI, I'm here to do the negotiating. Has there been any contact with him this morning?" She asked looking at her watch it was just before 6:00 A.M.

"None, this morning; the last time was around 9:00 last night. He did look out the window about ten minutes ago. I hope he hasn't hurt the girls." Davis told her.

"That isn't likely. He loves his daughters. He didn't plan to do this. Let's see if he will talk to me?" Ryan said.

They handed her a phone it was ringing, no answer. She took out her phone and called the number. He answered, "Carrie Ryan? Who are you?"

She moved out from behind the barrier, so he could see her. "I'm an FBI Negotiator. I want to help you end this with no one getting hurt. Can we try to do that?"

"I'm listening." He replied.

"First, how are your girls? I'm guessing since you didn't plan to do this, so you didn't bring food. I have food and other supplies being brought up for you; it should be here within the hour. I'm sure the girls will be hungry when they wake up. Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

"No" Halley answered. "What do we do now?"

"Just talk. Explain to me why you did this? Maybe I can help? I want to know what brought you to this point?" She calmly said.

She heard one of the girls in the background asking him something. He said, "They are getting up, I will call you back."

About thirty minutes later the rest of the team pulled in. She brought them up to date on what has happened in the last hour. Her phone rang.

"Who are they?" he questioned.

"They are the team I'm working with from the FBI. But, I'm still the one making the decisions right now. So, nothing out here has changed. We have food and water for you and the girls. Also, coloring books and crayons, to help keep the girls entertained. Oh, just in case, I had them bring some blankets. Can I send it up to the house?" Carrie requested.

"You bring it. Put it on the porch. No weapons" Bill ordered.

"Be right there." She confirmed. She handed her gun to Hotch.

"Be careful." He said.

She nodded.

She carried the first box up to the porch and set it down. Then she delivered the blankets and other items. As she turned and walked away, the door opened and Bill picked up the supplies. She took the ice chest up to the porch just as she is sitting it down the door opened. A little girl with big brown eyes is peeking out at her. "Hi Lizzie, I'm Carrie. Have a good breakfast, sweetie." She smiled and walked away.

Captain Roberts screamed, "Why didn't she try to grab the kid? She could have."

"She is building trust with all of them. And there is no reason to terrify a little girl in this situation." Rossi said with anger in his voice.

Carrie came back and made a couple of phone calls. Hotch walked over, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to give Bill a way out. I just called a couple of colleagues; the first is a lawyer friend of mine. He has agreed to take Bill's case. And then a person, who can help get him get admitted at Walter Reed, Bill needs to be evaluated for PTSD. Jeff Collins, the lawyer is calling me back. I gave him your number, also in case mine is busy." She told Hotch.

They both knew if he didn't have a way out he would kill himself or it would be death by cop.

About twenty minutes later, Bill called. "Hi Bill, how was breakfast?" Carrie asked.

"The girls enjoyed it. Thank you, Carrie. They were hungry and thanks for the coloring books." Bill replied.

He is sounding more relaxed and in control, that is always a good thing.

"I might have found a solution to all of this. I talked with an attorney friend of mine, and told him about your situation. He will represent you, he a very good attorney. And I know you have gone to the Veteran Administration for help but were told there was a waiting list to talk with someone. I called a friend and arranged for you to be admitted at Walter Reed immediately." She explained.

"How can I trust all of this? What if you are lying to me?" he questioned.

"I haven't lied to you in the last five hours. My job is always to have everyone walk away from these situations. I can give you the names of the people I have talked with you are welcome to call them. Bill, you served your country, now let us help you. You love your girls and they love you. If they didn't they would be upset right now, they are not. You reacted yesterday to the stress in your life, and my guess would be you knew as you were driving away it was the wrong thing to do. So, let us help you. I will guarantee you will get the help you need. Just think about it." Carrie pleaded.

"I need some time." Bill said hanging up.

The team and the officers just wait. Hoping no actions would be required.

About forty minutes later, Carrie phone rang; she answered.

"Carrie, Lizzie is having an asthma attack. I don't know what to do." Bill screamed.

"Calm down, sit her up in a chair. Try to get her to breath slowly and stay calm. Have her put her hands on top of the head. Now, rub her back to help her relax." Carrie instructed him. She could hear Lizzie wheezing in the background.

Reid suggested, "Tell all the girls to breath slowly, Lizzie will copy them."

"Did you hear that, Bill? Do you want me to come in?" Carrie offered.

Roberts yelled. "We need to go in. A child could die and we are just standing here."

"We are in charge. No one is going in unless we say so." Hotch said sternly. Then he glanced over at Ryan, hoping she is making the right decision.

Carrie is still listening on the phone. She heard Lizzie improving.

Bill came back on the line. "She's better. Thanks, Carrie." About ten minutes later, he called back. "Come on in, just you."

Carrie turned and went toward the cabin. The door opened. "Hi girls, I'm Carrie."

Pollyanna came over and reached for her. She picked her up and walked inside. "How do you want to do this?" She asked Bill.

They moved to the other side of the cabin "Take the girls out first, I know you have to cuff me, I don't want them to see that." He said his eyes filling with tears. "Can I have a minute with them?" He took Pollyanna from her. And gathered the other three around him and told them, "Daddy has to go away again. But, when I get back I will be a better Dad for you all. I love you so much." He kissed and hugged each of them.

Carrie called Hotch and explained that she has worked out. He sent JJ and Reid toward the cabin. Carrie picked up Pollyanna, and took Lizzie by the hand; and Carolyn and Megan followed them.

She handed over the girls to JJ and Reid, they took them to a waiting car. Lizzie turned and ran back to Carrie and gave her a hug; then returned to JJ. Carrie went back into the cabin.

Morgan moved his SUV up in front of the cabin.

Roberts walked over, and got in Hotch's face and screamed, "What in the hell are you doing? He is going with us, we will book him."

Hotch stared him down, and very austerely said, "Sir, I have orders to turn him over to the Military Personnel meeting us at the foot of the mountain. If you have a problem with that, please call the Attorney General yourself. But, you should know the order came directly from the office of the Vice President of the United States."

Roberts doesn't say a word; he turned and walked away infuriated.

"Bill, it is time. You will be riding with us to the base of the mountain. But, I do need to handcuff you. Here's my card, I put the attorney's name and number on the back. He will be in contact with you." She said. He put the card in his pocket. Then she put the cuffs on him.

"Carrie, I don't know how I will ever thank you. I got up this morning thinking this would be my last day alive." Tears filled his eyes.

"Just get well, and take care of your daughters. They need you." She advised.

Carrie motioned for Rossi to come in "Bill, this is Agent Rossi. He and Agent Morgan will be traveling with you down the mountain today."

Hotch pulled his SUV up and Carrie got in the front seat. He moved his SUV to the front of the three that will be driving down together. Morgan pulled up behind him and then the third followed, with JJ and Reid. They start down the mountain.

Carrie took a drink of water and looked at her watch. "Long day and it is only 1:45."

"You did a very good job today." Hotch complimented. "You seemed to have formed a connection with Bill. That was helpful today."

"Thank you. Maybe it was more of a connection with his situation, I've seen too many cases of PTSD, especially in soldiers. And no one is helping them." Carrie said. She wasn't ready to share her experience with PTSD with him. "Sorry, if I made your job more complicated with Roberts today. I bet he was really pissed when Morgan pulled up in front of the cabin?"

"Extremely, but, everything turned out for the best, Bill will get the care he deserves. And I'm sure Roberts will complain to anyone that will listen. I can handle that. Now, do you want to tell how you got him transferred to military custody?" Hotch asked.

"I called an attorney I know and explained the situation. He said the best chance we had of helping him is if the military could be involved, since it was probably a case of PTSD. So, I called in a favor from a friend. They made a call and I honestly don't know who was they called. When I was in the cabin with Bill, Jeff called and informed me that Bill would be picked up by the military and taken immediately to Walter Reed for evaluation. Then I called you." She said.

He questioned. "So, you don't want tell me the second person you called?"

"I will tell you. But, it can't be included in any reports for many reasons." She explained.

"Don't tell me. I will just leave that his attorney made the contact with the military." Aaron understood for whatever reason it was best for him not to know.

They talked about the horseback ride, which wasn't difficult for her and the other events of the day.

About ten minutes later, "You know a few years back, I did temporary duty as security for the Secretary of State. It was an exciting few weeks, and she was very nice, we became friends." She divulged

He smiled, knowing that was her way of telling him whom she contacted. "Bet that was fascinating." He smirked.

They arrived at Ranger's Station at the foot of the mountain. The three SUV's pulled in the parking lot, Hotch and Ryan walked over Army vehicle.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm Captain Michaels. I have some documents for you to sign, sir." The soldier stated.

"Thank you, Captain." Hotch read and signed the necessary paper to transfer Bill's custody. Then he motioned for Morgan to escort Bill over to them.

Carrie stopped them as they passed, "Bill, if you need anything call me. And I will be in touch with you."

"Thanks, Carrie." He said as he was getting into the car.

The three SUV's head to the airport. Rossi called on the way, Hotch answered. "Hey, Morgan and I are going through a drive-thru to pick up food. My treat, I'm taking orders."

They placed their orders and continued to the jet.

Everyone arrived within ten minutes of the other; they unpacked their gear and loaded it on to the jet. They settled in their seats and prepared to take off. As soon as they were in the air, they enjoyed their food. All of them were hungry and tired.

A little later Carrie got up to fix her a cup of tea, "Anybody want anything?" she asked.

"A cup of coffee would be great." Rossi spoke up.

She fixed him a cup and took it to him. "Thanks, Carrie." He said.

"So, glad you didn't call her honey." Morgan teased.

"Rossi could call me honey, that would be fine. I just don't like when a patronizing jackass calls me that." She smiled.

They all laughed.


	4. Returning to Quantico

**_Chapter 4: Returning to Quantico_**

* * *

On the flight back the team got to know Ryan a little better. She told them about working with the California Bureau, Homeland Security and in the Federal Prosecutor office.

Rossi interrupted "Are you the Caroline Ryan, who did the custodial interviews for ViCAP with the serials in Ohio and Texas a couple of months ago?"

"Yes, I am." She said a little surprised.

"That was an excellent job with the interviews and the evaluations." He smiled. He now understood why Hotch was so impressed with her in court.

"Thank you. Coming from you that means a lot." She smiled.

They moved around to get more comfortable and rest.

Carrie moved to a seat in the back of the plane to rest. Hotch walked back and pointed to the seat across from her, "May I?"

"That was very impressive negotiating." He said

"You seem surprised. Were you thinking of the adage _those who can do, those who can't teach_?" Carrie teased.

Hotch blushed, "Maybe a little. How did you get the Academy to let you work on active cases as well as teach?"

"When they offered me the teaching job a couple of years ago it was one of my requirements for taking the position. I guess they wanted me bad enough to allow me to do it. And I only teach a couple classes so I have the time." She answered.

"They must have really wanted you to agree to that." Hotch replied.

Carrie just shook her head and smiled. "I guess. There wasn't really an opening, so they are letting me decide the structure of this position."

"Well, we should be landing soon. I will let you get some rest." He smiled.

Hotch took a seat across from Rossi. He noticed Hotch glancing back at Ryan. "Destiny?" Rossi questioned.

"Don't believe in destiny. But she is fascinating." Hotch told him.

"She is back in your life? Destiny, fate, called it whatever, but I told you she would be back." Rossi smiled. "Have you read the custodial interviews she did for ViCAP with the serials in Ohio and Texas a couple of months ago? They are very impressive."

"No, but I will." Hotch said. He pulled up the ViCAP database and read over the custodial interviews she conducted.

They arrived back at Quantico and they all agreed it had been an exhausting day.


	5. Coffee? Maybe?

**_Chapter 5: Coffee? Maybe?_**

* * *

Monday morning 7:30 A.M. Hotch was already in his office working on reports.

Rossi tapped on Hotch's door, "Good Morning"

"Morning Dave" Hotch said.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Rossi wondered it he had talked to Carrie.

"It was fine, I caught up on some work, Jack, was at a sleepover on Saturday night. But we spent yesterday afternoon playing soccer at the park. That was about it." Hotch replied.

"That's all you did? You didn't make any calls to a certain attractive agent?" Rossi inquired.

Hotch looked slightly confused. "I take it you mean Ryan. No, I don't know if that would be a good idea. I mean she could be working with us from time to time that could complicate situations."

"Complications could be good. You are crazy if you don't take a chance, Aaron. You need a life." Rossi advised. "See you at the meeting."

Rossi walked down the stairs and over to Morgan's desk; he looked up and said, "Well?"

Rossi handed him a twenty "I thought for sure he would at least call her."

"That man has no game." Morgan slid the twenty into his pocket.

They headed to the morning meeting. Another week at the BAU began.

On Wednesday afternoon, Hotch was sitting at his desk reading over the reports from last week's case in Blue Ridge. He started reading Ryan's, it is a very direct, honest account of what took place during the negotiation. Excellently written, of course, he would expect nothing less from her. He pulled up the Training Academy schedule; she was teaching a class for the next twenty minutes. He walked over to the Academy and into the side door of the lecture hall. He took a seat in the back. Carrie saw him enter but continued teaching. After the last students had cleared the room, he got up walked down to the to her.

"Hello Hotch. See, I actually do teach." Carrie said.

"And from what I observed very well." He replied.

Carrie smiled, "Thank you. What can I do for you today?"

"Thought I would stop by and say hello. Do you have time to grab some coffee?" He asked.

"Sure, that was my last class of the day." Carrie said as they walked over to the cafe.

They got their coffee, then took a seat at the table by the window.

"You are a very good instructor, you certainly held the attention of your students." He said.

"Thank you. That was an advanced profiling class, so those students get really involved in the material and I try to give them assignments that will hold their attention. I have them profiling Ted Bundy at the moment." She said. "How is your day going?"

"Busy so far, I have been going over reports from the last cases we worked. But, I decided I needed a break." He smiled.

"Did you get my report on the Blue Ridge Case." She asked.

"Yes, I did. It was excellent. You work really well in the field." Hotch inquired.

"I love the challenge of working in the field. But, at this point in my life, I want a life. I like the fact that I have free time to be with my family, and friends. This position gives me the chance to have both." Carrie smiled "So, what about you? Do you ever get tired of fighting crime?"

"Sometimes, because of my son, his mother died, so I a single parent. I feel guilty, leaving him as much as I do. But, he seems to be handling it. I love my job, but he knows I love him more. And when I'm with him he is my world." He said smiling. "You have a little girl, you probably understand that feeling."

She looked at him a little confused. "You thought Allison was my daughter?" She smiled. "Oh no, she is my goddaughter. I don't have kids or a husband, so I don't have that issue. But Jack should be your world. My Mom died when I was young and my Dad raised me. But, when he was with me, I was his focus. And we have a great relationship. Sometimes, he's a little overprotective, but I have learned to live with that."

"That gives me hope that I won't screw up Jack's life too much." He said. "And after watching you two in the park, I assumed Allison was your daughter."

"Jack seemed just fine." She replied with a smile. "Allison is like a daughter to me. Her Mom and I have been best friend's since grade school."

"Did you grow up in DC? He asked.

"Yes, I did. Still love the city. It was a great place to grow up in such a mixture of everything and always something to do." Carrie smiled.

"And you, where did you grow up?" She asked.

"I grew up around here." He answered. "Does your Dad still live in DC?"

"No, he retired about five years ago from the Metro PD, he lives in Port Clinton now.' She smiled.

Hotch said with a smile. "So, that was your last class; headed home now?"

"No, I have office hours for the cadets today. I have two scheduled this afternoon. But, I will still get out of here by five. I bet you never leave by five?" she bantered.

"Not very often, I'm trying to leave earlier, but usually it is at least six or after. I need to get a life, I know." He laughed. "Well, time to get back to work. This was nice, maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I would like that. Give me a call. It's always nice to get away from the office. Thanks for the coffee." She said.

They walked out and went back to their offices.


	6. Baltimore Case

**_Chapter 6: Baltimore Case_**

* * *

On the next Monday afternoon, Cruz came in to Hotch's office.

"Hotch, just got a call from the Baltimore Police Chief. They had turn up a possible terrorist cell and requested our assistance. They are holding four men in connection to the case but haven't been able to get any information from them." Cruz informed him. "Carrie Ryan is available, she will be traveling with your team. She was assigned to Homeland Security in Baltimore and will helpful with the interrogations. Also, there is a political struggle going on within the police department and she is familiar with the officers. She may be able to get them to cooperate. I have already contacted her. They are expecting your team by 10:00 tomorrow morning."

Hotch notified his team that they were be meeting in the morning at 7:00 A.M. to go over the case.

Then he placed a call, "Carrie Ryan" she picked up her phone.

"Hello, this is Aaron Hotchner, Chief Cruz spoke to you about working on the Baltimore case." He replied.

"Yes, he did. I will be joining you. What time should I come in?" She asked.

"We are meeting at 7:00 A.M to go over the case and I will have Garcia send you a copy of the file." He said. "You worked in Baltimore?"

"For three years, I was with Homeland Security." She answered.

"Good, that should be helpful." Then he asked, "Well, how was your weekend? Exciting, I would imagine."

"I don't know, if you would call baking four dozen cupcakes, decorating them pink tiaras and then attending a birthday party with twenty little princesses exciting; then it was very exciting. It was Allison's fifth birthday. So, that was my weekend. What about you?" Carrie questioned.

"I like cupcakes." He laughed, "We had a good weekend, Jack and I just spent some time together doing family things. And yesterday we went on a bike ride."

"A bike ride, you should have called I love bike rides and I could have used that after eating cupcakes all weekend." She laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time. Well, I better let you go. See you in the morning." Aaron smiled.

"See you at 7:00, bye." She said.


	7. Going to Baltimore

**_Chapter 7: Going to Baltimore_**

* * *

At 6:50 A.M Carrie entered the elevator at the BAU, Rossi stepped in beside of her.

"Are you with our team for this trip, Carrie?" He said

She smiled "Morning, yes Cruz called and told me to pack my bag. So here I am."

As the elevator's door opened, with a quizzical expression on his face, Rossi asked, "Carrie, do you believe in destiny?"

"Destiny? I guess I do, to a point. My Mom always told me everything happens for a reason, even though we may not understand it at the time. So, I guess that could be destiny, fate or the power of the universe. Why?" Carrie asked while thinking _what a strange elevator question at 7:00 in the morning_.

"It just came into my mind." He shrugged and smiled.

Hotch was already sitting at the round table. "Morning, nice to have you with us again, Ryan." He greeted her trying not to smile.

"Thank you, I didn't think I would be back so soon." She said.

Rossi and Carrie took a seat across from Hotch.

A few minutes later the rest of the team came and greeted Carrie; they were glad to have her back with them. Garcia reviewed the case for the team. An unmarked crate had been shipped in and was removed quickly before gone through customs. There is no record of the crate or it's contents arriving in the U.S. We know that Baltimore PD picked up four suspects two nights ago for taking a payoff for a crate coming into the country. An undercover was involved in the payoff only. They have interviewed the four so far no one has talked."

Hotch started "Ryan is joining us on this case, she has contacts in Baltimore. She was assigned with Homeland Security."

Carrie shook her head, "I worked in Baltimore for about three years. So, I still know some of the officers. I don't how many of my contacts on the street are still around I've been gone from there for couple of years. But in looking over the file, one the suspects brought in for questioning I know. He was one of my informants, he kept me updated on what was happening on the docks. He may be our way in. I would like to do that interview?"

"That is fine. You should interview him first to see if he gives us anything to use with the others." Hotch said. "Anything to add?"

Everyone looked quickly through the file, and determined they had covered everything for the moment.

Carrie interjected, "One thing to add, not about the case, but for full disclosure, the Police Chief Mitchell Douglas is my ex-husband."

They all looked at her a little shocked, especially Hotch. "Will that create any problems?" He asked.

"Not at all we have work together a few times in the last couple of years. We are still very good friends. May even be helpful in the investigation." Carrie said.

The team left for Baltimore. Carrie and Rossi rode with Hotch, the rest of the team in the other SUV.

They arrived at the station just prior to 10:00. They walked in they are greeted by Detective Mike Walker who will be their liaison during this assignment. "Carrie, how the hell are you?" He hugged her.

"Fine, Mike. This is the BAU team, Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi." Carrie introduced them. "The rest of the team should be here at anytime."

"Nice to meet you all. We have you set up in here. When the others arrive I will show them in." Mike said.

They go into the room and started to set up the board. Chief Douglas walked in and introduced himself. Hotch shook his hand, "Chief Douglas, Agent Aaron Hotchner, that is Agent Dave Rossi, and I believe you know Agent Ryan." Hotch stated with a smirk.

Rossi just stood back and enjoyed the two Alpha males staring at the same woman. The universe is giving Aaron a push he thought.

Chief Douglas walked over and hugged Carrie. "Carrie, it is so good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too, Mitch. I hear you have a situation here?" She smiled.

"We always have situation here, you know that. But, we are glad you guys are here to help. Whatever you need just ask Mike and he will get it for you. I have a meeting. I will stop by later and check in." As he is walked out he passed the rest of the team arriving.

JJ walked in and looked at Carrie "Was that him?"

"Yes, it was." Carrie blushed.

"Hot." JJ smiled.

"Back to business, please. What do we know?" Hotch directed.

Morgan started "We know that they picked up four suspects two nights ago for taking a payoff for a crate coming into the country. Where it went or what it was we don't know."

"So, they have no idea what was shipped in the crate?" Rossi asked

"The crate was shipped from London." Mike said. "Usually, in these cases we find out about this before the crate is moved. The undercover was involved in moving the crate to a warehouse and skipping customs. By the time we had a warrant the crate had been moved. They grabbed it quickly, which has us worried."

Carrie picked up the file of the four arrested suspects. "Redd is still on the street?"

"Oh yes, he in the middle of things all the time, still only a small time hood." He said.

"This guy, Redd, was my informant; I'm going to go talk to him." Carrie said.

"Go." Hotch agreed.

Mike followed, "I'll go with you."

Hotch sent Rossi and Morgan down to the docks to look around.

Redd was waiting in the interrogation room. Hotch walked over. Carrie nodded "I hope I take him by surprise. The last time I met with him I got shot. The bullet hit my vest and he didn't know it was going to happen. He felt really guilty about it. I'm hoping he feels like he owes me one."

Hotch smiled. "Good luck"

Carrie walked in "Hello, Reddy Eddie."

"Agent Caroline Ryan, glad to see your still alive and looking good might I add." He winked.

"Thanks. We need to talk. You were picked up the other night doing something you weren't supposed to. You want to tell me about it?" She questioned.

"It depends, can you make this go away for me? I was just trying to take care of my babies. You know that I'm a good Dad. I may do stupid things at times but I'm a good Dad. You know me? And I helped you when you were in the city." He said.

Carrie looked at him. "I remember, and the last time we met, I got shot."

"Carrie, I didn't know that was going to happen, I swear." He quickly replied. "Can you help me out of this?"

"I will see what I can do; if you give me the information I need." She told him.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone else, but you. I will tell you what I know." Redd said.

"Good, let's start with what was in the crate? And then I want names and anything else you can give me." She said.

"And then you will help me work a deal? That's what you're saying?" Redd asked one more time.

"But, it has to be good info, not crap for a deal to be on the table." She warned.

Mitch came up to the window "I heard she was in there with Redd. She's one of the best interviewers I have ever seen."

Aaron said, "I agree with you. We are lucky to have her with us."

The two men stood there and watched her interview Redd about thirty-five minutes in, he finally started to talk.

Redd said, "Carrie, it's so good to have you back. Me and the three other guys just got paid for moving the crate from the dock to the warehouse. I don't know what happen to the crate. Now, from what I heard in the crate were diamonds, gold, and stuff like. Everything is from jewelry store heist in Rome a few months back. It is worth millions. I don't know who picked up the crate, but I know that Jimmy Bowland made all the plans. So, they need to get him."

Hotch turned to Mitch "Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah, we will pick him up. I will send a couple of units." Mitch said as he placed the call.

"Thanks, Redd I will see how I can help you, if your information helps us." Carrie nodded.

"Talk to Mitch, I'm sure he'll still do anything for you. He could never said no to those big blue eyes." Redd said with a smile. Carrie just laughed.

"I will be back." She said.

She walked out "Are they on their way?"

"Of course. Still very impressive, Carrie." Mitch smiled at her and touched her arm.

"What can you do for Redd? He is worth much more to you on the street than he is locked up. We need to work something out." She said.

"Let's see what turns up first, then we will talk." He noted.

Carrie smiled, "Can you tell we are both lawyers?"

"Yes, that's apparent" Hotch grinned.

The rest of the team returned from the dock. They hadn't turned up any valuable information.

"We need to look at the surveillance videos of the docks." Carrie said.

"You already have those. We pulled from every camera we could find." Mike confirmed.

"I will call Garcia" Reid said putting her on speaker.

"Talk to me!" Garcia sang.

Carrie spoke up. "Hey, Penelope, I need a big favor. I need the Homeland Security footage from the docks down by 18th Street from two nights ago. Do you think you can get that for me?"

"For you Carrie, anything" Penelope replied "May take a little while to get in, but I will get it to you ASAP. Oh, by the way, I heard the ex is super hottie."

"Thank you, Penelope." Mitch called out.

Carrie smiled and said, "Yes, that's true. Thanks, bye." Everyone in the room laughed.

Carrie got a call on her phone, it is Penelope, "Was that him? I'm sorry."

"Yes, it is fine. Don't worry about it; you made his day." Carrie laughed. "Now, get my information for me. Talk to you later."

"Garcia, our tech person, will get the videos for us." She said to Mike and Mitch.

Mike said, "You have a person who can hack into national security videos?"

"Of course not, we don't know how she get the info she just does." Carrie smiled. But she knew gone through the proper channels would take days if not weeks.

About twenty minutes later, Garcia called back. Hotch answered "Garcia you are on speaker. What do you have for us?"

"The video is coming to you as we speak." Garcia reported.

"Thanks." Carrie said.

They watch the video. Four men, two in suits moving the crate into the back of a truck. One of the men is Bowland; he cannot be located at this time. But, an APB has been issued. Now, they need to identify the other three. They send a copy of the video to the tech person at the BPD to run through their ID software. Reid called Garcia to have her do the same. Hopefully, something will turn up.

While they are waiting for more information they take a dinner break. Mitch took care of dinner for them from Carrie's favorite restaurant.

The food was delivered and they continued to discuss the case, throughout dinner. And of course, they had a few questions for Carrie about her life in Baltimore.


	8. Leaving Baltimore

**Chapter 8: Leaving Baltimore**

* * *

Mike walked in the room, "We just picked up Bowland; he on his way here."

"Let's us know when he arrives." Hotch said. "Garcia, get us everything you have on a James Bowland, AKA Jimmy Bowland."

Hotch decided that Morgan will do the interrogation. Within the first hour Bowland is giving the names of the other people involved. He is the middleman and is not going to take the fall for these guys.

With that information, Hotch decided that this was no longer a BAU case. Now it is up to the Baltimore Police to make the arrests and try to recover the items. They would drive back to the Quantico in the morning. He walked over to Mitch's office to tell him they would be leaving. As he entered, he noticed on the bookcase is a picture Carrie and on Mitch's desk is a another of the two of them on a sailboat.

In the first few seconds of this meeting the two men were sizing up each other. Both were handsome, successful, Hotch was a little taller, Mitch a little younger. Both attracted to the same woman.

"You are signing the case back to us?" Mitch stated.

"Yes, we are. But, if we can help with anything else, just contact us." Hotch assured him.

"Thank you for your help, we really appreciated it. Have a good trip back." Mitch stood and shook Hotch's hand.

Hotch nodded and left the room.

They were packed up and prepared to leave the hotel, Rossi announced, "Anyone up for a drink, I'll meet you in the bar in half-hour. I'm buying the first round."

"Sounds great." Hotch said.

"I'll meet you there. I need to go say goodbye to Mitch" Carrie smiled.

The rest of the team headed over to the hotel.

Hotch and Rossi are the first ones in the bar. Hotch glanced at the door.

Rossi smiled, "She said she would be here."

"Who?" Hotch said playing it coy.

"You can fool a lot of people, but I'm not one of them. There is something different about her. There has been since you met her. Have you asked her out yet?" He inquired.

"Only for coffee, I'm planning on asking her out to dinner." Hotch answered.

Rossi grinned, "Friendly advice, don't wait, life is too short. And I still believe she could be your destiny."

"You and that destiny thing" Hotch smirked. "I need a drink."

The rest of the team arrived, they all ordered their drinks and talked about the day. They are sitting at a table in the back, when Carrie came in. "Sorry, I'm late." She said.

"You're not late. What are you drinking?" Rossi said.

"Crown on the rocks." Carrie replied. Rossi went over and got her drink.

He brought it over to her. "Thanks, Dave." She said.

JJ asked, "How long ago did you get divorce? You and the ex seem like you get along really well."

"We have been divorced a little over two years. We parted as friends; we were not a good married couple, but we are great friends. We just figured out we wanted different lives." Carrie explained.

"I've been married three times, I think all of my wives like me better after we were divorced." Rossi said.

"Only three times, would you ever do it again?" Morgan inquired.

"Never say never; probably if I met the right person." Rossi said.

They continued to talk about lives and loves. Everyone had gone to their rooms, but Dave, Hotch and Carrie. Dave continued to entertain them with stories, "Well, I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning."

"As soon as I finish this I'm headed that way, too. Good night, Dave" She said. "Thanks for the drink."

"I will sit here with you, until you finish." Hotch said. "Do you miss Baltimore?"

"In some ways, I made a lot of good friends while I lived here. And I do enjoy the city."

She smiled. "But, I'm ready to go home. I'm sure your ready to get back to Jack?"

"I do miss him. But I talked to him twice this evening that makes it easier on both of us."

Hotch said. "It does seem you and Douglas have a good relationship. I noticed he has pictures of the two of you in his office."

"Yeah, I notice that." She laughed "Those were taken about eight months ago, he helped me through a really tough time. But, we are really just friends. I don't believe if you love somebody you ever really stop loving them. You're just not in love with them. We still care about each other and always will. We will never be a couple again."

"Does he know that?" Hotch asked with a smile.

"I told him enough times, he should." She laughed.

"The rough time you when through was that why you took a sabbatical? The Director told me you took three months away. I was curious why you were not teaching at that time and how you ended up as a Special Prosecutor. We don't have to talk about this, work day over and I'm just a friend." He smiled.

Carrie took a deep breath, "Last September, I was one of the first Agents on the scene of the school shooting in Nebraska. I had been to all kinds of crime scenes, but walking in and seeing twenty-two little children killed for no reason was horrible. I stayed for the next three weeks and interviewed the families, lived the details of that day over and over. By, the time I was finished, I couldn't let go. It stayed with me, I had to take some time to deal with it. So, the Bureau and I decided I should take a sabbatical. Mitch helped me through it, he was there for me in the beginning when I didn't have any hope. He gave me a safe haven for the first couple of weeks."

"It was good that he was there for you." Hotch said taking her hand.

"It was, he understood that I just needed to feel safe and protected. Mitch let me work through my issues, and when I was strong enough I returned home. I continued to attend PTSD group therapy sessions and finally felt normal, again. I had planned on returning in November, but the Bureau suggested January. Which was nice, other than doing a couple of ViCAP interviews, I spent time with my family." She smiled and removed her hand from his. "When I returned to work my classes were not starting until March, so they assigned me to work as a Special Prosecutor."

He smiled and ordered them another bourbon, "Family, that would explain sledding with Allison."

"Yeah, Bree, Allison's Mom and my best friend, is a doctor with crazy hours. So, Allison and I had a lot of adventures during my time off." She answered and took a sip of her drink. "I do have a question for you, when I was called in on the Blue Ridge case did they tell you why? Your team didn't need me. I mean, you co-wrote the textbook we use at the Academy on negotiating."

"No, I was just told the Director wanted you to be the lead negotiator. Which after I reviewed the case, you were the best choice. But, now I'm guessing the Bureau wanted to see if you were ready to be back in the field. And you proved you were." He assured her.

"That was my take on it, also. I just didn't know if they shared that information with you. Well, it is getting late. Thanks for the drink and the conversation. What time are we leaving in the morning?" She asked.

"Around 8:00 or so; I will walk with you." He said.

They walked to the elevator, all the rooms are on the same floor. They came to her room first. "This is me; good night, Hotch. See you in the morning." She smiled.

"Good night, Carrie" He said with a smile and continued on to his room.


	9. More Coffee?

**_Chapter 9: More Coffee_**

* * *

A week later on a Tuesday morning, Hotch was sitting at his desk and for some reason Carrie kept coming into his mind. Finally he called her.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you sooner, we have been out of town on a case and just got home yesterday. I was wondering it you could have coffee with me today, about 2:00?" Aaron asked.

"Wait, let me check. That will work for me. See you then." She said.

"Great, bye" He said.

About 1:55 she heard Debbie, her assistant, speaking with someone. She came to her door "Carrie, Agent Hotchner is here to see you."

"Send him in." Carrie nodded.

"I thought I would stop by and walk over with you." He said.

"What a nice surprise, I'm ready to go." As they passed Debbie, Carrie announced. "I will be back in about forty-five."

They walked in to Café got their coffee and sat down.

"How did your meeting go?" He asked

"It was fine. I was meeting with a cadet, who is just a little overwhelmed right now. I don't remember that happening to me when I was a student here. But, hopefully, I calmed her nerves a little." Carrie reported. "How has your day been?"

"Just going over requests deciding what to do with them. Which is fine with us since we just got back yesterday." He said.

"Where did you go on the case?" She questioned.

"Charles, Oklahoma, small town they had a serial arsonist, but we wanted to catch him before he escalated." He shared.

"Let me guess, ended up be a local kid, never caused any trouble. Everyone thought he was perfect." She summarized.

"That's right," He laughed "You know most women I tell that story would be so impressed that we figure out who did it. But you already had the answer. You're going to be harder for me to impress. Those were beautiful roses in your office. Are they from someone special?"

She smiled, "You don't have to try to impress me, I'm already impressed by you. Yes, the roses are from Mitch. A _thank you_ for helping with the case."

"I worked on that case, he didn't send me flowers." He joked.

"Funny, Hotchner; Mitch is a good friend. But, we made the right decision and we both know it." She assured him.

They sat there, enjoyed their coffee and talked for the next twenty minute.

She looked at the time. "I have a class in fifteen minutes, I have to go."

"Is that your last class and then are you on your way home?" he asked.

"No, I will be in my office for a couple of hours and then I have yoga class, so I will be around here until about 6:30 tonight." She answered.

"Yoga, I hear that is very good for your soul." He smiled.

"It does help you to relax and center yourself." She said.

"I'm glad we could have coffee today. We should plan to do this again." He suggested.

"Just give me a call." She smiled.

On Wednesday evening she received a text message, _Coffee with me tomorrow?_

 _Let me know what time. Good night._ Carrie texted.

He texted back, _Will do. Good night._


	10. Thursday's Coffee & an Invitation

**_Chapter 10: Thursday's Coffee & an Invitation_**

* * *

While she was in class she got a text from Aaron reading, _2:00?_

After class she texted, _See you then._

She walked in Aaron was already there, he came over and said, "I will get our coffee, you grab a table."

She did. He brought the coffee over. "So are you having a good day?" She took a sip of coffee.

"Busy, I was in a budget meeting this morning for three hours, those are never fun. It's difficult to explain some of the expenses to people who really don't understand the job."

He said.

"Oh, that sounds entertaining. Please tell me they are not thinking about taking away the jet, that's my favorite part of working with your team." She laughed.

"No, we get to keep the that. So you can keep working with us. But, now I know you just like us for our jet." He teased. "How is your day?"

"I've been shaping the minds of future FBI agents. But, it's been good. The next class is Interrogations and today we are analyzing Rossi's interview with Henry Grace. So, that should be interesting." She nodded.

"Are you using any of my interrogations? Just wondering?" He glared and then smiled at her.

"Yes, I have a few of yours line up also. I use you more in my Negotiations class. It would be great if you and Rossi could guest lecture for a class or two. Or to have the team lecture. Think about it?" She asked.

"We will talk about it and see it we can get it scheduled." He said.

"The cadets would love it and so would I." She smiled.

Aaron looked at her; he loved her smile. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I would." She said. The invitation took her a little by surprise, she was starting to think he would never ask.

"I will call you later with the details." He said. "Now, I've got to get back to work. Talk to you later."

"Look forward to it. Thanks for the coffee." She said.

And they went back to their offices.

Later that evening he called with the details "I was thinking we could go to the Charter House, if that's all right with you? I made the reservation for 8:00."

"Oh, I love that restaurant and it is only about a block away from my loft.

So, you can park in the garage here and we can walk over." Carrie suggested.

"That would be very nice. I knew you live in the District but didn't know it was that area." He said.

They talked for another twenty minutes.

"Well, I should go I'm looking forward to our dinner." He said.

She smiled "I am, too. Have a good evening, bye."

"Bye." He replied.


	11. First Date

**_Chapter 11: First Date_**

* * *

It was a normal day for both of them on Friday. Carrie taught her class and Aaron reviewed cases, met with the team and wrote reports. Around 3:00 he called her.

"Ryan" She answered.

"That is very formal." He said.

"Sorry, I was working on a report and didn't look at the ID. Hi, is that better. Are you canceling on me?" She asked.

"No, just wanted to tell you I'm looking forward to having dinner with you." He said.

"I am, too. I love the restaurant." She teased.

"Thanks. I will see you around 7:30, bye." He laughed.

"That will be good. Just have Oscar, the Security Guard at the desk, call me and I will meet you in the lobby, bye." She said.

Aaron arrived at her building at 7:35 and pulled in the parking garage, space 3B as instructed by Carrie. He walked in to the lobby and up to the security counter. The man behind the counter looked at him. "I'm here for Carrie Ryan, she said you would call and tell her that I have arrived." Aaron told him. The man said nothing, just nodded his head.

He picked up the phone and Aaron heard him say, "Carrie, you have a gentlemen caller in the lobby."

He looked at Aaron and said, "She is on her way down."

The elevator door opened. Carrie appeared in a lavender and black print dress, looking a little sexy and gorgeous.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he gushed.

She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

They walked to the restaurant talking about the area and how it has changed. They arrived at The Charter House. As they walked in a man hugged her. "Carrie, it is so good to see you."

"Nice to see you, too. Aaron Hotchner this is Cliff Barrett. He is the owner of this fabulous restaurant." Carrie explained.

"Nice to meet you." Aaron said.

"Pleasure to meet you, also. I will seat you in your favorite booth, Carrie." He showed them to a booth a little out of the way. "You two have a wonderful dinner and evening. I will stop back and check on you."

"Thanks, Cliff." She said. She looked at Aaron "I have lived in this neighborhood a long time. And this is one of my favorite restaurants. I also, was a waitress here for a couple of summers, while I was in college."

"Why do I get the feeling you are full of surprises?" He said

"Is that a good thing?" She wondered.

"I think so, even though it scares me a little." He admitted.

"Sorry, I scare you. You could have said I was enchanting, thrilling, unpredictable." She laughed.

He leaned over and softly kissed her, "You are all of those things."

"That's sweet of you to say." She smiled. They ordered a glass of wine and then their dinners.

In the meantime Cliff brought them over an appetizer of seared tuna. "This is fresh today didn't want you two to miss out on it." He told them.

"Thank you." They said.

"How long have you lived in this neighborhood?" He asked

"About fifteen years, I worked at a law firm not far from here. My best friend's Father owns the building that my loft is in, so he gave me a good price on it. I redid it and moved in." She said.

"Which law firm?" He asked

"Carter & Smith" She said. "When I graduated they made me an offer I couldn't refuse. At that point in my life, anyway."

"That's a very impressive law firm. They have a wonderful reputation. You must have been an excellent attorney for them to hire you right out of law school." He said.

"I don't know about that. But they were great to work for. And you were a Federal Prosecutor before you joined the BAU?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, I was. I really enjoyed it but then decided I needed a little more excitement. Then joined the FBI. My first assigned was with the Seattle Field office and transferred back here with the BAU." He said.

As they were eating he said, "Tell me about your family?" Aaron said.

"I told you about Dad. Since he retired, he is living in Port Clinton. We are close, I talk to him every couple of days. Remodeling the house keeps him busy, it used to be a two-bedroom cottage and now it's a four-bedroom lake house. And I have a couple of Aunts and Uncles. It is a crazy, but loving family." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Jack is nine; he's my family. His Aunt stays with him when I'm out of town. I have a brother, Sean, we are not that close." Aaron said.

They enjoyed the rest of the dinner and then walked back to the loft. They held hands as they walked. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" she said.

"Yes, it is." He agreed.

They arrived at her building,"Want to come up for a nightcap?" She asked.

He smiled, "Maybe just one drink."

They walked through the lobby, Carrie said hello to Oscar. And took the elevator up to the third floor, and down the hallway to the door on the right. She unlocked the door and they went in. She slipped off her heels.

"This is a really beautiful loft." He said.

"Thanks, I love it here. As I said I brought it when I worked at the law firm. I did a lot of work to it. Bree and Allison live on the other half of this floor. So, it feels like home." She smiled. "Bourbon, you take it straight, right?"

"Right." He smiled and walked into the living room and looked out at the balcony. She walked over with the drinks.

She unlocked the door, slid it open and walked out. He followed her. "Nice view of Washington." He smiled.

"It is beautiful out here. I need outdoor space, I love sitting out here on Sunday mornings and having my coffee." She said as she set her drink on the table. "I have been wanting to do this all night." She faced him, loosens his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He laughed. "I was right, you look much sexier." He blushed. They stood there for a minute, and then Aaron softly kissed her, she smiled. "It's a bit chilly let's go in."

She walked over and switched on the fireplace. They sat down on the sofa and talked mostly about their lives and what they like to do. Finally, he looked at his watch. "I need to go, I told the babysitter I would be home by 1:00. I had a really good time tonight."

"So, did I." She agreed.

They walked over to the door. He asked, "Would you like to go out again, sometime?"

"I would love to, call me." She agreed.

"I will call you and we will make plans." He stared into her blue eyes. He kissed her; but this time it was a very sensual kiss.

"I have to go." He chuckled.

She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her to him and they kissed. It was an excellent kiss.

"Good night" She said with a smile.

"Talk to you soon, bye." He said. They kissed again.

He left. But he thought of her all the way home.


	12. Nashville Case

**_Chapter 12: Nashville Case_**

* * *

The BAU team was called out early Sunday morning to work a case in Nashville, Tennessee.

Aaron hadn't talked to Carrie since their date on Friday. When he got to the hotel that night he decided to call her.

"Hello" She said.

"Hi, Carrie. I just wanted to call and check in with you. We are in Nashville working on a case." He said.

"That explains why I haven't heard from you about meeting for coffee tomorrow. I was beginning to worry that we had a bad date on Friday night." She teased.

"I had a wonderful time and I'm hoping you did, too?" He said

"I did." She laughed.

They talked a little about the case. "You should get some rest. I know you are going to continue to work on the case for a little while, so you should be doing that instead of talking to me. So, go finish and then get some rest." She ordered.

He smiled, "You think you know me know me so well don't you Carrie? I have a few surprises for you. Have a good day tomorrow. I will give you a call when I can. Bye"

"Be safe. Talk to you soon. Good night" She said.

Late on Wednesday afternoon she got a call "Hello, Aaron" she said.

"Hi, are you busy?" He asked.

"No, not too busy to talk to you. I just finished a class and I'm making some notes. Is the case over?" She asked

"Yes, we are packing and heading home in about an hour. Can we have coffee tomorrow?" He said.

"Of course, call or text me with the time. My morning class is over at 11:00." She said.

"Got to go. I will call you tonight, after Jack goes to bed. Bye, Carrie" Aaron said.

" I'm glad you are coming home. Travel safe. Bye" She said.

"Is Jack glad you are on your way home?" JJ said as she walked passed assuming he was talking to his son.

"Yes, he is." Aaron said.

Later in the evening he called her. "Hi" She answered.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"I'm at the Diner across from my loft having dinner with Bree. Where are you?" She asked.

"I won't bother you then, I'm at home. I will call you later. Bye" He said.

"Talk to you later. Bye" She smiled.

About 9:30 Aaron called. "Hey" She answered quickly.

"Did you and Bree have a nice dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, Allison is with her Dad tonight. It was nice for just for the two to have dinner, when Allison is with us, we don't get a chance to talk. Bree is looking forward to meeting you." She told him.

"I'm hoping to meet her soon, too. She has to have a lot of stories about you. I know you are not as perfect as you seem." He laughed.

"I'm taking that as a compliment. Thank you." She said.

"It was a compliment, you are perfect." He smiled.

"That is not true, believe me." She laughed. "How's Jack? I bet he is glad you are home?'

"He's great. We miss each other. He is growing up so fast. You will have to officially meet him one day. I think you two would get along very well." He smiled.

"I'm sure he does miss you. I would enjoy seeing him again." She said. "How was Nashville? Tell me about your case."

He gave her an overview of what the team had accomplished in the last four days. And then they talked about her class and some of the cadets. Before they knew it was 11:00.

"I should let you go, what time will you be in the office in the morning?" Aaron asked.

"Around 7:30, why are you going to stop by?" She asked.

"I may try to, it will depend on Jack's schedule. But, I might drop in to say hello. If not I will see you for coffee later in the afternoon. Bye" He said.

"I'm glad you are back. I kind of missed you, too. Bye" She softly said.

"I missed you, Carrie." He realized that was true, and that surprised him.


	13. Coffee & a Kiss

**_Chapter 13: Coffee & a Kiss_**

* * *

Aaron arrived at Carrie's office at 7:25, "Good Morning" he said as he walked in. He had brought coffee. He put the coffee on the desk, and gave her a kiss. "I've been thinking about that all night."

The couple sat down on the sofa, drank their coffee and caught up on the last couple of days. "I've got to go, see you at 3:00 in the café." He said. She walked him to the door they shared a kiss.

She smiled "Thanks for coffee and stopping by." He smiled headed to his office located in the building across from the Academy.

Aaron is going over his messages when Dave dropped by, "Good morning, Aaron."

Aaron replied, "Morning Dave, how are you doing?"

"Fine, you seem in a good mood this morning. Any reason why?" He said with a grin.

"None, just happy to be home." Aaron said.

"You may want to wipe the lipstick off the side of your cheek before our meeting." Rossi advised.

"Thank you." He blushed wiping his hand over his face. "I took her a cup of coffee this morning."

"Looks like she was grateful. Carrie must love her coffee. Destiny, Aaron, destiny" Rossi turned and left.

Aaron looked a the lipstick smear on his hand and softly said, "Destiny"

He prepared for his morning meeting they are starting an hour late this morning because of the time that they arrived home. And then he had a business lunch.

At 2:55 Carrie is on her way to meet Aaron, she saw him coming toward her. "Hi, were you coming to my office?" she asked.

"I was trying to get there before you left. Just so I could walk with you. Maybe I will walk you back," he laughed.

They got coffee and sat down at a table in the back of the room.

"I'm glad you are home. I have missed having coffee with you." She said.

"I like having coffee with you, too. You are my afternoon pick me up." He smiled.

"You mean the coffee is? Not me?" she corrected him.

He shook his head, "No, it is pretty much you." He smiled "Would you like have dinner with me tomorrow night? Jack is going to be away until Sunday evening with his Aunt, so all I would do is work, anyway."

"Are you implying going out to dinner with me is better than working? Thanks." She laughed.

"That's not what I meant. I want to have dinner with you. So, is it a date?" he smiled.

"It's a date. I have nothing else to do." Carrie said sarcastically.

They talked for a little while longer; she had an appointment and had to leave. Aaron returned to his office.

About 4:30 she had just finished her meeting and got a call from Aaron. "Are you calling to cancel tomorrow?" she teased.

"I'm hoping that not going to happen. I just thought I would let you know that we are headed to Albany on a case, so I may not get back by tomorrow night. But, I will call you and keep you updated." He said.

"I understand call me when you get a chance. Well, I'm sure you are in a hurry; so be safe. I will see you when you get back. Bye" Carrie said.

"I will call when I can. See you soon." Aaron said.

Aaron returned to his seat. Rossi looked up "Calling Jack?"

"No, I needed to call someone." He smiled.

"Anyone I know?" Rossi grinned.

"Yes, it was Carrie. We had coffee today and are planning to have dinner tomorrow night. If we get this case over and done with." Aaron said.

"Good, glad to hear that." Rossi said smiling.

Hotch went back to reading over the case file.


	14. A Late, But Wonderful Night

**_Chapter 14: A Late, But Wonderful Night_**

* * *

He didn't get a chance to talk with her again until Friday around noon. She picked up her phone "Hello, Aaron" She said in a pleasant voice.

"Hi" he sighed. "We are still in Albany working on this case. We have a lead, so it could be over with soon. But, I don't know if we will make it home tonight, and if we do it will be really late."

"That's disappointing, but we can always reschedule. I understand." Carrie said trying to be very positive.

"I was just really looking forward to dinner with you. What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I have plans, it's a family thing. Maybe we can go to Sunday brunch? Don't worry I will be here when you get back. We will go out again." Carrie assured him.

"Glad to hear that. I will call you later." He said.

"Be safe. Bye" She sighed.

They finished the case around 7:00 P.M. within an hour or so they should be on the way home. They finally took off for the one-hour or so flight to Washington, DC they would be arriving around 9:15.

Aaron called Carrie and gave her the news. "So, we won't make our dinner reservation tonight."

"You still need to eat. Why don't you just come over and I will order takeout for us?" Carrie said. "You said that Jack is out of town."

"Are you sure, it will probably be around 10:00?" He said.

"Thai food, Sound good to you?" She said. "Oh, Aaron, no tie."

"Sounds great. See you then." Aaron laughed he returned to his seat.

Rossi asked "Good news."

"Maybe" Aaron smiled and removed his tie, folded it and placed it in his jacket pocket.

About 9:15 Carrie ordered their dinner from her favorite restaurant _Thai Palace_. They were extremely busy tonight, so it will be delivered around 10:00.

She walked in the bedroom and changed into a shirt and jeans.

About 10:00 the food arrived. Oscar called up to tell Carrie the delivery guy is on his way up. She set the bags on the counter and opened a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass, walked over and flipped the switch to light the fireplace.

About five minutes later, Oscar called up to let her know Aaron is here. He sent him up.

She opened her door and then she heard the elevator, "Hello, come in." She yelled.

Aaron walked into the loft. "Hi, thanks for being so understanding about all of this."

Carrie smiled "I understand your job, remember. And I had to eat anyway and this is my usual for Friday night." She walked over kissed him, "I like the 'no tie' look."

He smiled, "What can I do to help?" he asked as he grabbed her pulled her to him. They kissed, a wonderful kiss.

She pulled back from him, "That is not helping, the food is getting cold." Carrie scolded him with a smile.

She handed him a glass of wine and they start unpacking the food. "I hope you like Thai. These are the best dumplings in town. These are veggie ones; then we have pork dumplings; noodles with veggies and fried rice with shrimp. I wasn't sure what to order so I just picked some my favorites." She handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Chopsticks?" He smiled.

"You want a fork?" she smiled

"No, chopsticks are fine." He said.

They filled their plates and moved over in front of the fire.

"This is great food. The dumplings are the best. Thank you for letting me come over and share it with you. I am sorry that our original plans didn't work out." He said.

"Aaron, a change in plans doesn't bother me at all. I want to spend time with you, I don't really care what we do." Carrie explained. "Tell me about your case."

He kissed her. "I enjoy being with you, too." He told her about the case and how they helped captured a man who was threatening to bomb the Courthouse. "We tracked him down, before he got to it."

"You have an excellent team. They work so well together. Believe me not all teams operate that smoothly. And when I'm assigned to a case, it's horrible if the team doesn't get along with each other. But, I really enjoyed working with your team." She said.

"They are all very good at what they do. We like having you with the team." He said proudly. He kissed her.

She picked up the empty plates and took them back over to the kitchen. He followed her and poured them more wine and grabbed another dumpling before she closed the lid. "These are so good." He said.

"Want another?" Carrie offered. He shook his head no. She put the leftovers in to the refrigerator.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled and went back over to the sofa.

"So, how was your week?" Aaron asked.

"Busy, we are getting near the end of the course. I have been working on finals and evaluations." She answered.

He took her wine out of her hand and set it on the table. Then he started kissing her neck and moved to her lips. They shared a deep passionate kissed and he pulled her over onto his lap. She looked and him, "Would you like to see my bedroom?"

"Are you sure? Because nothing will happen unless we both want it to." Aaron told her.

She put her hand on his face and said, "Aaron, I'm sure."

She got up, took his hand and walked into the bedroom. He pulled her body against his and kissed her. She could tell he is very aroused. He backed away from her. And started to unbutton her shirt; he slid it off from her body and it fell to the floor. "God, you're beautiful." He said while nuzzling her neck.

"Thanks" She kissed him, "you are but not so bad yourself."

"Birth control?" He asked

"Taken care of." She said as they kissed.

He unhooked her bra, tossed it on the floor, then pushed her onto the bed and removed her jeans and panties. He undressed laid down next to her, his hands explored her body. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him to her lips kissing him. They continued to kiss. He slowly moved on top of her. They started making love, it was a wonderful sensation, each of them surrendering to the other. They stared into each other eyes, she climaxed and then he does. He moved beside of her, Carrie slid on top of him and collapsed on his naked body and he put his strong, hot, sweaty arms around her and held her tight.

"That was amazing." He said kissing her. She rolled off from him. His arm wrapped still around her.

Taking a breath, Carrie commented, "It really was." She moved up and kissed him. "I'm so glad you made it home."

"So, am I." He smiled. They laid there is silence, just enjoying being with each other and occasionally sharing kisses.

They talked for a while, about relationships, families and life. Then they make love, again, very slowly and gently, savoring every moment of the experience. They had perfect timing. It was wonderful, both felt complete in each other's embrace.

Carrie fell asleep in his arms. He was lying there with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He was thinking, Rossi was right; she is my destiny. What was it he said, _what I tell you three times is true_. Aaron very quietly whispered, " _destiny, destiny, destiny_." She moved slightly and smiled, he held her a little tighter and kissed her on the forehead. He felt total happiness for the first time in years.

 ** _All you need is love, love. Love is all you need._**

 ** _-John Lennon_**


End file.
